Black Beak
by hegangel123
Summary: Two characters fates intertwined, a story of love family and a murder most fowl. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1- The black sheep

**Chapter 1-Black Sheep**

The year is 1971 on a cool and mild September the 1st, it was the first year for the future friends James, Remus, Sirius and Peter when they all attended Hogwarts, but it was the year that my own world become a living hell. It had now been my third year at that strange school of magic and mystery. Right from the beginning three years ago I had felt it could have been a way to escape the tyranny of the Black family, but I was mistaken.

being part of one if not the biggest pure-blooded wizarding family around, my family isn't the best family to be a part of when all you wish to be is unnoticed when you are shy, unsocial and not that great at having conversation's with large groups of people. Though both of my sisters would tell you that school life for them is only "a bore" and "well I find it just fine, now bugger off, can't you see I'm talking!"

Have you ever heard the term 'black sheep' used in your everyday lives? Well neither have I, though I have been called a more appropriate less-muggle name, they call me the black hippogriff of my family, in other words the lose screw. This is because of my outstanding independent personality from the rest of my family that differs from the mind-set of the Blacks, and now, after these events it seems so ironic that it was used to bully and subjectively me to shame.

I was distraught to find myself to be in that same house as the filth I have to call sisters, Slytherin the worst imaginable house...

I suppose that I'd probably be dead or worse if I had ending up in any other house, but I'd have appreciated a less pure blooded house that suits me better, like ANYTHING BUT SLYTHERIN!

I've learnt that the hat is scared of me because of the rage ball that was presented to him for sorting on that fateful day and the way I can tell is because he would normally shout in a cheery tone that was projected for miles around, instead speaking in a volume only a mouse could hear, but I heard it loud and clear so in my unrelenting rage I through the hat violently through the air in to the face of the headmaster and stormed of in a huff towards the Slytherin table, only the sound of my oldest mad cousin Bellatrix Lestrange clapping and whooping emitted and then resounded to the norm.

Though that year had only begun it followed with countless bullying and torture, this would not compare to the next three years and the events that were to take place.


	2. Chapter 2- The push

**Chapter 2- The Push**

In my second year, 1969, I started to verify my group of friends and class work, which in the first year I spent ignoring the sneers of 'fellow' Slytherin's, though towards the end of that previous year they seemed to have forgotten about me and wondered on to other targets, mainly the new first years who got beatings and their own share of name calling, because of this I began to walk much more freely without fear of being stopped.

On one such day I passed a room on the fourth floor, I stopped in my tracks and walking backwards to find it to be one of the largest libraries I had ever seen, it seemed very strange that I had never seen this room before, even when I had walked this hallway many times before, let's just say it was an odd coincidence.

After that day I found myself spending more and more time in one of the remote corners, reading all kinds of books, the comfy space and no annoying sisters to bully me into admission was some of the most relaxing and happiest time I had spent. This also opened me up to talking with less aggressive students, Ravenclaw's were the majority of the people who would sit and read near me, though Hufflepuff's at the beginning were scared to talk boy called Ted, a scrawny third year with shaggy light hair, was the first to approach asking "so then what's your name." to which I replied "Andromeda, but you can call me Ann for short."

That seemed to give the whole house of Hufflepuff reason to crowd around me asking all sorts of questions, though it was nice to have attention that's not pointing negatives out, it still overwhelmed me rapidly.

Other the next month of November I'd been introduced to students left, right and centre mainly because my best friend Ted has an overly large group of friends, for example Berta, Dvina, Trod and Beany are the Hufflepuff Quidich team yet are one year up from me so I'm always a little intimidated by them, But who I still haven't learned the names and faces of yet, let alone the people who are outside of the house of Hufflepuff.

On the other end of the stick, whenever I went to the slytherin common room I'd always find that no less than 5 people at a time would stare at me viciously and whisper among themselves, I'd sometimes get a snippet of what they were saying, this would usually contain quotes like:

"Why is the blood traitor here?"

"Doesn't she know Hufflepuff's are stupid?"

"She's dead to us now!"

This would go on until the next month when I was approached by my older sister, Bellatrix, who, in my right mind I would do my best to avoid, but on this particular day she colt me in the middle of a conversation with Ted. She pulled me off to the side "what the hell do you think you are talking to these mudbloods!" she was madder than normal today, I could tell she would not let me go till I had answered.

"Being someone you'll never be, kind." I said this with one of the calmest and collected faces I'd ever made, but I could tell my voice didn't match when Bellatrix gave an evil smirk.

"won't be so kind if I did this then," she raised her wand and gave it an all mighty swoosh screaming the word "crucio!" one of the Hufflepuffs in the direction of the lighting flickering from her wand started to scream and holler with pain slowly collapsing to the floor holding her head, sobs followed as I saw her friends kneeling next to her.

"you are never to even look at one of these low bloods or treat the equally again, because if you do I will condemn them to a living hell full of pain and misery, I'll burn their beloved house down and use the cruciatus curse on any and every student who wears that dammed black and yellow tie!" her face was turning purple through the amount of rage imminent in her face. I saw the terrified face of ted and know what would be the best course of action, I began to walk.

After a rather gloomy Christmas Hufflepuffs still tried to talk to me, but I usually blocked out the sound to stage my dislike and disgust for them, even when inside I only really wanted to call them my friends. I had to go to extreme lengths to avoid any contact with them, 'why can't I swap sisters with a Hufflepuff?' I thought to myself 'then my life wouldn't be as painstaking!'

The next month was one of the worst times since 1963, at the age of 6, when I had brought home a group of friends, muggle friends, and was grounded for a year, as well as watch the lives and memories of the children drain away.

Sitting in my room without anything to do, apart from being tormented by my family, when one day I had an epiphany that my family was wrong, in every way imaginable, this is when I decided that I needed to leave that house and all its dark and basis meanings, even if it meant giving up dreams, which for me meant exams and school where I know I'd be able to go to stay away from them for seven years, around the same time my cousin younger by 3 years came across the hallway to see me, I still remember the face he gave that made me believe that I wasn't alone anymore on my traitorous path in the blood line, I had hope.

Back in Hogwarts, I'd got to braking point where I was, all alone, no one even glimpsed at me anymore, but still I never moved or said a word.


	3. Chapter 3- The letter

**Chapter 3-The Letter**

On one of the mild mornings I woke up with a letter on my bed that read,

Dear Andromeda,

I'm sorry if this is too much to ask but if you don't mind will you please join me in the astronomy tower at 9:30, make sure no one follows and no one sees you, this note is to be disposed of immediately.

Yours Sincerely

**T**

I had no idea what to make of this apart from the fact it had been signed 'T' which I instantly know as Ted, my amazing Hufflepuff best friend, I didn't know whether to jump in joy or not go because if anyone where to know I went then it would be him who got the burden of my sister not me this time , I pondered over breakfast on this diction and finally planned to sneak out of the common room and travel thought a secret passage I had found the other year in order to escape. I set off criss-crossing at every turn looking back every couple of steps; no one followed or saw me, I was in the clear.

I reached the astronomy tower out of breath to be surrounded by candles, a table and two chairs set up in the centre; Ted was in a smart top and trousers and giggled at my night wear and slippers.

"Ted?" looking round I bushed staring round the beautiful room.

"It is Valentine's Day after all; I couldn't bear the thought of you being alone." He spoke as though he was both sad and yet happy at the same time.

"I think I love you Andromeda." he whispered after l seated myself, staring into my eyes with such seriousness, it took no time before I became overwhelmed with happiness to hear those words from him.

"I-I, I love you too Ted!" I ecstatically throw myself into his arms and hug him tightly.

After that Ted and I spent most of our remaining time before the next summer writing back and forth, but on the odd day we'd meet again in secret and talk for hours on end, I would tell my story too him, to run away from the Blacks, and at first ted was very much against the idea, but then when I told him of acts they committed, what they talked about when no one was around, he joined my side.

During that summer I had more of a smile on my face, knowing that the torture would not last as long as I had first thought and that I had a person I love on my side.


	4. Chapter 4- Malfoy

**Chapter 4-Malfoy**

It was the next year and it felt like nothing could ever stop me and my plans of escape, I packed for school and was already out the door to my miserable house with both of my sisters, Bellatrix the problem child and narcissia a much quieter and calm sibling who never really spoke to me at all, another obeyer of family customs.

On the way to Hogwarts the three of us went our separate ways, me to more the top of the train, Bellatrix taking up two compartments of friends and narcissia right down the back on her own.

I had been waiting for so long for Ted and I to have a catch up on what we did in the summer, but ended up instead in the company of a boy who seemed to be a lot older than me and in the same house, this wasn't good if anyone from slytherin finds out Ted still speaks to me my sisters will kill me!

"Um, excuse me?" I was a little scared, he had that kind of look about him that made people wary, he wore a glum scowl and had platinum blond hair that reached round in a ponytail and was stripped of any movement, he turned to me and looking down upon me, seeing my slytherin tie the scowl turned into more of a gentle smile.

"Oh hello there, I'm sorry I thought you were from another house, what may your name be?" he seemed to be a different person now with a glint in his eye and a more open approach.

"Well it's," I needed to think whether I could trust him or not, "A-Andromeda black," I blurted out.

"You're a Black? Are you suited to anyone as of yet?" he asked this with much passion in his eyes, I didn't realise until I had fully taken in the meaning that I realised he meant had I been asked for marriage yet, I blushed immensely.

"n-no I haven't though-" my words were cut off by his grasp of my hand, this is awkward I think to myself pulling away.

"What's your name?" I ask almost agitated, why do you ask that question If the other person doesn't even know you're name.

"My name is the infamous Lucius Malfoy, hair of the Malfoy family and home of Malfoy mansion," i could see already that this person was self-obsessed and is only looking for success for himself, it sickened me. I sighed and decided to ignore him for the rest of the trip; I reached up towards my bag and took out my book on potions and the uses of ingredients, potions was one of my favourite subjects, even with the crowds of Slytherins that mess around in that class.

After our arrival at Hogwarts Lucius carried my case for me and followed me around, I was starting to become anxious, what if Bellatrix had ordered him to follow me around or even worse that my mother now know of the happenings of last year and suspected me of traitorous acts.

Throughout the year Lucius continued to talk and follow me around there was no time to see Ted or open his letter before Lucius would look over my shoulder to ask what I was doing, this was driving me crazy and every so often I'd have a glimpses at my sisters who were smirking wildly.

It wasn't until November when he had started to lay off a little though all the while keeping an eye on me

It was the last month of the year and there was a rumour going around teachers and students about a Christmas ball that was being planned for the third years and my heart drooped, I had a clear idea of who would be willing to ask me, but I know who I wanted to go with.

I had made secret plans to see Ted back up in the astronomy tower where we had first meet up, it was a lot of silent looks towards each other and then Ted spoke, "well, have you heard, there's a ball this Christmas and it would be nice if you were to go with me?"

"I'd be delighted to." a spurt of gilt ran up my spine from the thought of how to keep the information away from any of the Slytherins who would defiantly go straight to one of my sisters, it would take a miracle and both me and Ted knew this.

The same evening after I had gotten back to my common room Lucius pulled me off the side and asked me the exact same question, I somehow know this was coming, but I still didn't know what to say, everyone was staring now 'why did he have to ask me here?'.

"I, ugh I'm sorry Lucius, but I can't go with you,"

"Why's that?" I could feel my heartbeats increasing as everyone stared with inquisitive frowns, if I say I'm going with someone else, but then Ted might get found out!

"I, ugh, hmm," and if I say I have work to do that day and then go anyway he'll see me with Ted, what do I do? "Give me time to think!" this was bad; I ran from the room slamming the door behind me with a great bang and made my way up the stairs to my gloomy bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5- The Christmas ball

**Chapter 5- the Christmas ball**

It was now only a day before the ball; I had been sent a garish emerald and turquoise gown that was a bit on the tight size, I haven't seen Ted or that Malfoy character since his confection to me two weeks ago in the Slytherin common room and Ted in the , which was now crowded with girls discussions of the next day and who they were to go with.

On the next morning I snuck down the stairs, carrying my surprisingly light-weight dress and opened the door "where in the world are you going?" a sly sadistic voice sounded behind me, I turned to face my sisters looking mysteriously at me.

"None of your concern." I stared Bellatrix straight in the face. I left without saying a word.

I arrived an hour later with Ted linked arms with me and a smile on both of our faces which would not last before "hello there Andromeda!" oh god, Lucius followed by all the people I hate were making their way to us, it was too late.

"whose that you got there, oh let me guess, could it be that you have made a fool of me and taken this mud-blood with you as a date?" 'What?' This wasn't the same Lucius that asked me out two weeks prior.

"If you don't want to end up dead in a circle of death eaters you'd stay well clear of her for the rest of your school life." Bellatrix was intervening now, making ideal comments on the recent trend for Slytherin once they left school.

"He has a name you know." I can't stand this.

"Wh-what did you just say to me!"

"His name is Ted!" I'd lost my patience, I grabbed Teds arm and started to sprint, ripping my dress in the proses, I was suddenly hit full force onto the ground, I couldn't get up, ted was only a couple of feet away in the same state, bellatrix pulled me up, she began walking away from the castle.

"This is for your own good!" we walked for who-knows how long before reaching the main gate to Hogwarts.

"Where are you taking me?" still unable to control my legs, yet my sister's strength tugged me alone.

"Mum." That single word, she couldn't, she wouldn't! but, but she continued to walk until we were at the gate she taped it with her wand and it instantly unlocked, I could hear Ted running down behind us but my sister had already locked the gate again.

"Ted!" I shouted with all my might, tears streaming down my face "Ted!" we apparated, the swirling mess of colour was near blinding as my sisters grip tightened, it stop, it stopped to soon, I don't want to see that horrid retch of a woman.

"Hello daughters," she was there, I closed my eyes and turned my head not wishing to face what would happen, I felt like screaming louder than a banshee, but it could never help, "stand up."

"N-n-never!" not as long as I live.

"very well then, as you have disobeyed me more than is adequate, I shall treat you like that of a wild beast, unpredictable and savage, and with this you can no longer have the pleasure of keeping that body," I won't listen, I know that you are going to kill me either way, my mother proceeded to voice out an assortment of spells I never heard before, my skin began to change, shift, I was growing bigger and feathers sprouted from that new skin, dark midnight that continued, I was in immense agony and pain. It was done, I could feel wings spread behind me like I had become an angel but it was much worse, much, much worse, I was now a Hippogriff, and what was worse still is that there was only one charm in the list of spells that I understood, that was a permanent mark, I would not be able to turn back!

"you are now the family pet, your name will be buck beck and you have been dishonourable to your masters, so I will abandon you, goodbye" that was the last words I heard before I was dragged out and sent to somewhere unknown.


End file.
